This invention relates to the field of cabling, more particularly, to a support for electrical and signaling cables.
Modern buildings contain numerous electrical and other control cables. While conduit is sometimes used to direct such cables, other means for directing wire along desired paths must often be used. For example, railroads have small buildings near crossings, switches, and yards to protect signaling equipment. Such buildings, or "signal houses," contain a great deal of wiring that requires a cable support or "wire chase" to keep the wires aligned and running in the correct direction. Numerous wire chase constructions have been developed. One arrangement known to those skilled in the art is a ladder-like structure formed of side members with cross-supports running perpendicular thereto that guide the wires or cabling resting on the cross-support member.
Presently, wire chase cross-supports are welded to their respective side members. This approach presents numerous problems. For example, welding the cross-supports typically creates undesired "splatter" that adheres to the wire chase forming an abrasive surface near the cable region. Cables that contact this surface are subject to wearing and tearing of their insulation. To avoid possible damage to the cables, the splatter must presently be ground off by hand, which is time-consuming and can leave rough edges on the wire chase that may damage the cables. Additionally, the welding operation itself can be time-consuming and require skilled labor.
To overcome these and other limitations of the prior art, an improved cable support is desirable that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.